908
' Subadult Female' Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 3.5 year-old subadult, 2015 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 908 ia a female offspring of 708 Amelia's 2015 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of 2019 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 908 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2015 through 2018. Identification: Add here Distinctive Behaviors: Add here Life History: '2015:' Spring Cub with 708 Amelia & Male Littermate (907 ) 'October 2015:' 2015.10.22: 708 Amelia with her 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video by Mickey Williams.: 708 Amelia with her 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video part 2 by Mickey Williams.: 708 Amelia with her 2 spring cubs (907 & 908) video part 3 by Mickey Williams.: 2016: Yearling with 708 Amelia & Male Littermate (907 ) 'July 2016:' 2016.07.26: 708 Amelia with her 2 yearlings video by Melissa Freels.: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.02: 708 Amelia with her 2 yearlings video by Melissa Freels.: 2017: 2.5 Year-Old Cub with 708 Amelia & Male Littermate (907 ) 'October 2017:' 2017.10.22: 708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs (907 & 908) video by Birgitt.: 2017.10.27: 708 with her two 2.5 year-old cubs video by Brenda D. 908 can be seen urinating at 3:20 into this video ....she is a female!: 2018: Newly Emancipated 3.5 Year-Old Subadult '2018 Season:' 908 made her debut in the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book on page 33. 908 2019 Bear Book p 33 .jpg|908's page of the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 908 2019 Bear Book info p 33.jpg|908's page of the 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 (info only) Note: 'On August 8 2019, this 2018 photo of subadult 908 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear if the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018. 908 (708) 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|908 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8 2019 'July 2018: 908 in July 2018, NPS photos: 908 July 2018 NPS photo #1 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33.jpg|908 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 908 July 2018 NPS photo.jpg|908 July 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 August 2018: 2018.08.11 or 2018.08.12: JG shared a snapshot of 907 and 908 , as 3.5 year-old independent subadults taken either August 11, 2018 or August 12, 2018 . 907 & 908 PIC 2018.08.11 or 2018.08.12 JG POSTED 2019.05.05.jpg|907 & 908 August 11, 2018 or August 12, 2018 snapshot by JG. 'September 2018:' 908 in September 2018, NPS photos: 908, September 2018 KNP photo from the 2019 Bear Book (zoom).jpg|908 September 2018 NPS photo 2019 Bears of Brooks River book, page 33 2019: 4.5 Year-Old Subadult 2019 Season: 2019.??.??: SMS4 captured this photograph of 908 during their trip to Brooks Camp (p 01/12/2020 05:10 ). 'May 2019:' 2019.05.28: Could this be 908 in this video by Kara Stenberg? Kara captured this video through the video of the dining hall during breakfast on May 28, 2019. 'July 2019:' 2019.07.10: Is this 908 during the play-by-play (video by Lani H) with Mike Fitz?: 'September 2019:' 2019.09.14: Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of 908 (p 12/11/19 15:35 ). Bonnie also captured this photograph of 908 on September 14, 2019 (p 12/16/19 15:33 ).: Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 908 PIC 2019.09.14 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2019.12.11 15.35.jpg|908 on September 14, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 908 PIC 2019.09.14 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2019.12.16 15.33.jpg|908 on September 14, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 2019.09.15: 901? or 908? Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of a subadult that could be 901 or 908 (p 01/03/2020 15:33 ).: Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 908 PIC 2019.09.15 901 or 908 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.03 15.33.jpg|Is this 908? or 901? September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 2019.09.16: Scooch captured this photograph of 908 (p 02/04/2020 01:35 ).: Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! '' 908 PIC 2019.09.16 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.04 01.35.jpg|908 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch Scooch captured these photographs (#1 , #2 , #3 , #4 & #5 ) 907 & 908 (p 02/06/2020 01:30 ). Scooch shared this information about the photographs.: "Siblings '''907 ® and 908, September 16, 2019 - The other morning I posted a photo of bear 908 standing near the island. Soon afterwards, she was joined by another bear that I believe is her brother, 907. They greeted each other with a brief session of bitey face before 907 moved on, looking for a fish, which he soon caught. These two 4.5 year old subadults are believed to be the lovely 708 Amelia's 2015 male and female offspring.". Mazey :noted the following about Scooch's 907 & 908 photographs that help in confidence with the ID of these two subadults.: "You can see the clipped off looking left ear on 907 in photo #5 and of course 908 has her bra on" (p 02/06/2020 05:18 ). Bookmom made these observations about Scooch's 907 & 908 photographs: "Also his more round forehead with a heavier brow and her flatter forehead. Not visible as much in the pics is her larger hump (than his). His body looks longer (similar to early 503 and maybe 856.??)" (p 02/06/2020 05:59 ).: '''''Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01.jpg|908 & 907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 02.jpg|908 & 907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 03.jpg|908 & 907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 04.jpg|908 & 907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 05.jpg|908 & 907 on September 16, 2019 photograph by Scooch 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01-05 w COMMENTS 01.JPG 908 PIC 2019.09.16 907 & 908 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.06 01.30 01-05 w COMMENTS 02 MAZEY & BOOKMOM.JPG 2019.09.26: 708 Amelia and 708's 2015 offspring, 908 simultaneously fish at the falls video by mckate. Like mother, like daughter fishing from their rocks. 708's cubs were on the bank.: Known Courting & Mating: Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' None as of 2018 season Known Relatives: Mother: 708 Amelia ~ Speculated Father: Unknown Littermates: 907 ~ Speculated Maternal Grandmother: 468 Reggie ~ Speculated Maternal Sibling: 284 "Electra" ~ Speculated Maternal Cousins: 901 (284's 2016 Female Offspring) ~ Speculated Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 2016: None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2017: None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton 2018: None Known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 908 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. 2019: For Future Use For future use 908 wiki page created 2018.11.01 05:57 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book